1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, semiconductor light emitting diodes (LEDs) are commonly used as light source due to various inherent advantages thereof, such as low power consumption, high levels of luminance, and the like. In particular, recently, semiconductor light emitting devices have been used as backlight in display devices such as large liquid crystal displays (LCDs), as well as in general lighting devices.
A substrate (hereinafter, referred to as a “growth substrate”) used for epitaxial growth of semiconductor light emitting devices may be removed due to an electrical connection or an optical loss problem. In this case, other means may be required to support an epitaxial thin film.